Patch's Last Battle
by 1limited1
Summary: This is when Patch gets out of hell in Finale to find Nora. And encounters Rixon on the way. And kills him. Then he frantically searches for Nora. Be sure to review and SPOILER ALERT if you haven't finished Finale already! :)x Epilogue posted!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the**_** Hush, Hush**_** series. All characters belong to Becca Fitzpatrick.**

* * *

**Patch**.

Patch was scared.

No, he was more than scared. He was beyond terrified. He'd gotten out of hell by possessing Rixon to get to Nora. But the forest was in chaos. Heaven knows where she is.

Fallen angels didn't pay attention to him. Nor did the Nephilims, as they were busy battling for their life and glory.

Patch dodged an on going swing from an less than skillful Nephil nearby and smoothly swung his foot at the Nephil causing him to lose balance and fall. He took the knife from the Nephil and swung it deep into it's chest.

Behind him he heard a rustle of leaves.

"Patch."

* * *

**Rixon**

Rixon grunted, trying to hold on to the last bit of consciousness and he raised his hand in difficulty, reached back and dislodged the sword in his wing scars. He blacked out briefly and when he came to, he got to his feet.

He was going to find that filthy, cunning little female Nephil. Drag her dead body to Patch and watch the pain in the man's face with glee.

Up in front he saw him. The betraying bastard.

"Patch."

* * *

**Patch**

He turned around quickly at his name to see Rixon. He acknowledged Rixon by showing no emotion in his face except a small cold smile. "Rixon."

Rixon narrowed his eyes and widened them again like he just thought of something brilliant. He gave a sly smirk and cocked his head to one side.

"Looking for Nora? Don't bother." he gave a scornful laugh.

Patch's hands trembled with little anger and apprehension. He was going to hold himself in check. For all he knew, Rixon could be playing with him. Which was going to be a big mistake on his part.

"Why shouldn't I bother, Rixon?" Patch demanded in a low voice. Low and threatening.

Rixon gave another contemptuous laugh. He walked slowly and lazily towards Patch. "Oh you know, I bumped into you're pretty girlfriend there. Had a quick friendly chat. She asked me where were you, and I gave a promising answer. I killed her. Pushed her down, gave her a passionate kiss and lodged this sword deep into her heart," He waved the sword, "And twisted it for a final touch. Did you know almost all the weapons here today are enhanced with devilcraft? Capable of killing anyone. Oh and did you catch that? Nora is dead."

Patch felt deep emotion swelling inside. Painful emotion. He would deal with it later.

Acting before he even realized it, he advanced to Rixon with purpose and fury like never before.

But Rixon was prepared for his reaction, he smoothly dodged Patch. But Patch reached down for the sword on the floor and turned around lightning quick. With a powerful flick of his wrist, and before Rixon could even react. The sword swerved toward his chest with unbelieving speed. Rixon coulnt dodge in time because he was already weak from the little stunt from Nora. He collapsed. The devilcraft was not powerful enough after the weakening and wasn't going to help against Patchs unrelenting violent and poisonous fury.

Patch got up and kicked Rixon repeatedly, then getting Rixon's knife out of his chest, he plunged it deep into Rixon's chest again so forcefully his body rattled. Twisted it and drew it deep in Rixon's wing scars. Blood, no. Devilcraft seeped out of both wounds and onto the grass. Patch kicked Rixon's rapidly decaying body away from him in disgust, loathing and shaking fury.

Then Patch fell to his knees. He never felt such grief and failure. Not even when he thought he failed Nora at the cemetery with Dante. He had failed. If she was really dead like Rixon proudly stated, he would find a way to kill Dante if he wasn't already dead. Then he would find an archangel and force him or her to find a way to bring Nora back. Even if it costed him his life. After all, he had failed Nora.

He saw drops of tears fall into the grass and he dug his shaking hands deep into the floor. He gave a strangled cry and raised his head to heaven. Then he got up abruptly. He was going to find Nora. Even if it was going to be her corpse.

He walked briskly and heard a few shocked grunts and moans when suddenly all fallen angels collapsed.

He looked around in a moment of confusion and understood. Dante was dead.

There was hope then. He believed Nora had killed him. It had to be. Maybe she was still alive. Harmed, but alive.

He hated himself for not thinking of the best of Nora. She was strong. He believed in her that she could kill Dante. It had to be it.

Searching frantically, he crouched at every female looking corpse on the ground. After many more, he was starting to grow endlessly impatient.

Then he saw a corpse that resembled Scott. His eyes narrowed and gave a silent thank you. He knew he swore an oath to protect Nora because he had feelings for her too.

He continued on and was inspecting another corpse. He kicked it with an impatient curse. He was really losing his patience and hope.

He was onto the next body when he heard a familiar voice. "Patch?"

The voice froze him. It was her. He whipped his head up with disbelief. She was hurt. Her hair was disheveled. Blood was seeping from her shoulder.

He was never more happy.

He felt emotions soar with relief and deliverance. She ran towards him.

It was Nora.

* * *

**Soo... :P I just couldn't write this in first person because theres no way in the world to be able to write how Patch thinks! Hes just too...amazing and special and sexy.**

**Anyhoo, this was sort of how I imagined it from Patch's POV. I know my writing doesn't really give off the Fitzpatrick vibe. If you know what I mean. But I did my best! Please review and maybe make a few requests? Be sure to check out my other story named Runaways! **

**xxxx M.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sight of her made clutching onto him made Patch feel strong relief. Nora buried her face into Patch's neck.

"Let this be real. Let this be you. Don't let me go. Don't ever let me go." Nora let out sobs. "I fought Dante. I killed him. But I couldn't save Scott. He's dead. Devilcraft is gone, but I failed Scott."

The look of Nora crying made Patch feel overwhelmingly protective. He was grateful to Scott. For the Nephil who saved his girl when he was almost too late.

Patch murmured soothing sounds to Nora. Hoping to make her feel better. And make him feel less like a failure. He clenched Nora tight, afraid that this would be a cruel mindtrick. She was here.

He guided Nora to a stone bench, but he never let her go. He would never let her go again. Never let her in any danger to face alone. That was his oath to her.

Nora gazed at him, "I saw Rixon."

"He's dead" He replied flatly. Hiding his venomous edge in his voice. The man was dead for good. He felt little remorse to his former best friend, "So are the rest of them. Dante released us from hell, but not before taking our oaths of loyalty and injecting us with a devilcraft prototype." Patch explained, recalling his bitter days in Hell. But nothing compared to how he felt when he thought Nora was gone for good. "It was the only way out. We left hell with devilcraft swimming in our veins, our lifeblood. When you destroyed devilcraft, every fallen angel being sustained by it died."

"How did you survive?"

If he wasn't still recovering from the aftershock of thinking Nora was dead. He would reply his infamous, "Your lack of faith hurts." with a little smile. But he wasn't in the mood.

"I didn't swear an oath to Dante, and I didn't let him inject me with devilcraft. I possessed Rixon just long enough to escape hell. I didn't trust dante or devilcraft. I trusted _you_ to finish them both off." And she did. He was proud. And relieved.

Hell was awful. When he heard the duel was about to start. He was frantic to come up with a plan to get there. He promised he would be there for her. But Dante came into Hell easily when the duel was suppose to happen. And then he understood Dante's plan. The old Patch would've been impressed and would try to steal Dante's role. But he was different now.

When he understood Dante's plan. He also understood everyone was his pawn. But Patch was way more sly, and smart to fall for Dante's less than flawed plan. He also knew there would be a hitch to sharing devilcraft from Dante. No way in hell would he let Dante and his little minions inject him with it.

"Oh, Patch." Nora said, her voice trembling. "You were gone. I saw your motorcycle. You never came back. I thought―When I didn't save your feather―"

Patch saw Nora's pain in losing her and strangely made him want to smile. He realized he meant as much to her as she meant to him.

Nora snuggled closer to him, she climbed onto his lap, sobbing into his chest.

Patch felt overpowering love swell inside. He cradled her in his arms, rocking her, wanting to make her feel better._Angel,_ he murmured to her mind. _I'm right here. We're together. It's over, and we have eachother._

And it was true. Fallen angels were gone. Nephils weren't going to bother her. Chauncey, Hank, and Rixon were all but truly dead. Immortal never meant the same anymore. It was a joke.

He couldn't feel Nora's hand curled in his hair. But he saw it. "I want to be with you," She said. "I need you close, Patch. I need all of you."

_So do I. _Patch thoughtto her. But he wasn't sure she heard because she started to kiss him forcefully.

Patch naturally responded. He deepened the kiss, his hands tightening around her back, wishing so bad if he tightened hard enough, he could feel her. He wanted all of her. He wanted every sensation he could get from her.

"I want to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep beside you each night." Patch said against her lips. Slipping one hand into the back pocket of his jeans. "I want to take care of you, cherish you, and love you in a way no other man ever could. I want to spoil you―every kiss, every touch, every thought, they all belong to you. I'll make you happy. Every day, I'll make you happy."

He took out his hands with an item in his pocket. He held an antique ring with a basic band between his fingers. He used to feel regret when he saw it, "I found this ring shortly after I was banished from heaven. I kept it to remind myself of how endless my sentence was, how eternal one small choice can be. I've kept it a long time. I want you to have it. You broke my suffering. You've given me a new eternity," He wanted Nora all for himself and he wanted Nora to have all of him, "Be my girl Nora. Be my everything."

She bit her lip. She looked so sexy when she did that. It could kill him if it were possible. Her smile split her face and looked down. The smile made his day instantly better. Forgetting everything but this moment.

"Patch?"

Ignoring her, he took the ring and sliced it through his palm. "I swear to you, Nora Grey, on this day, from now and forever, to give myself to you. I am yours. My love, my body, my soul―I place in your possession and protection." He held out the ring to her. Hoping desperately she would accept it. To seal the oath.

"Patch," She whispered. Saying his name again. Maybe she needed reassurance. Maybe she needed him to make it a dead promise. To have no way out of it. He would happily comply.

"If I fail my covenant, my own misery and regret will be my endless punishment." His eyes pinned on her reaction. _But I won't fail, Angel. I won't fail you. _He told her. He would never be able to stand the feeling of failing her again.

She accepted the ring, she guided the ring to her palm, and seemed to think better of it. Patch watched her intently as she slid the ring higher, and slashed the ring across her mark on her wrist. Patch didn't care where she did it. He wanted her too badly. She fit her cut to Patch's palm. Patch's eyes never leaving her face. He waited for her to say the words.

"I swear to you, Patch, to take your love and cherish it. And in return, to give you my body and my heart―everything I possess, I give to you. I am yours. Wholly and completely. Love me. Protect me. Fulfill me. And I promise to do the same."

Her wish was his command. But no one had to command him to love her. To protect her. To fulfill her.

**Haha guys, I'm sorry for keeping you in suspense! It's almost when Patch can feel! I wrote it already, the whole thing. But i'm just not 100% happy with it yet. So i'll be doing some editing and posting it tomorrow maybe? If I get enough reviews to motivate me maybe? ;P So don't forget to review! And thank you to the people who favourited this! It made my day. :) Every review counts! And happy Monday! (not. I hate Mondays)**

**xxxx, M**


	3. Chapter 3

He pushed the ring onto her finger. At the same moment, he felt―yes, he _felt_ something. A feeling in his palm. Shocked, he jerked his hand back.

His hand could feel it. It was unmistakable.

"My hand, my hand is―" he said low. Feeling a burn of confusion. "My hand is tingling where you mixed our blood."

"You feel it," She repeated.

Patch was amazed. He was dumbfounded. He was both. He could feel. He could feel! He let out a sound between laughter and a groan. "I feel you." He roved his hands up her arm. Her skin was soft. Everything he imagined. Yet he couldn't imagine before how it really meant to feel her. He was over the moon.

He hastily explored her skin, catching her face. He would do the thorough exploration later.

And he did what he longed to do and feel for a very, very long time.

He kissed her hard. Her lips were soft, he felt his lips up against hers, fitting perfectly as if created for eachother. Feeling emotion and touch at the same moment was so overwhelming. It was so different. He shuddered with pleasure.

Patch scooped her into his arms. Aware of his muscles flexing as he did so. He felt his hands on her shirt. Everything was so new and pleasurable. "Let's get out of here," He murmured. He wanted to do some thorough exploration right now.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head onto his shoulder, he felt everything.

He felt her hands temperature. He felt it was slightly cold. Her disheveled hair tinkled his chin. He loved every sensation that came from her. He _adored_ it.

He never knew his life would be so perfect. His love and him, immortal. Together forever, and he could _feel _her. He could. He was no longer shutted out.

He wanted to yell it out to the world. His life was beyond perfect. He never felt better.

Now he was going to go do some exploring with Nora.

**Hey** **guys, i know, i know. It's really short. the last bit was quite a challenge with Patch feeling and everything.I really hope it turned out okay. I checked it over so, so, so many times.**

**I tried really hard not to use the word "feel" physically before their blood oath since Patch couldn't feel. I used the dialogue in the book so it would seem more real. But i'm sure you've noticed that :P**

**I was so happy when I got people favoriting this story! And the reviews too :)) Anyways, please review again. And if you have any requests on Hush, Hush. Maybe I could try it out! :)**

**xxxx,M**

**P.S Should I do the epilogue? **


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

England was different.

It seemed normal even. Different from Coldwater on so many levels. People don't know Patch here, for a start. Patch liked it.

It was Vee's wedding and Nora was excited. She'd ran off with Vee to catch up. It would be a good few hours before Patch would see her again. He knew she missed her best friend.

He was cradling a wineglass. With a tailored tuxedo. He wouldn't have thought of cleaning up. But Nora insisted.

The reception was good, but Patch didn't pay much attention. He was just here for Nora. And possibly for Scott.

He thought about Scott frequently after the battle. He had saved Nora's life. And he was very grateful. He even felt regret. So he never made any snide remarks about Scott much anymore. Atleast he tried.

He was thinking about a few options to escape to once he caught sight of Nora. And as if on que, he saw Nora by the bar, watching him. He made his way through the crowd and gave her a small smile. Feeling wicked already.

* * *

**So...That's a quick sneek peek of the Epilogue i'm working on.**

**You DO NOT know how happy I was with the reviews I got. Thank you! **

**Anyways..Don't you just love Patch? I practically want to pull him out of the book and force him to kiss me! Haha.**

**Keep reviewing and I'll put up the whole epilogue soon! :) Have a lovely day!**

**xxxx, M**


	5. The Epilogue

England was different.

It seemed normal even. Different from Coldwater on so many levels. People don't know Patch here for a start. Patched liked it.

It was Vee's wedding and Nora was excited. She'd ran off with Vee to catch up. It would be a good few hours before Patch would see her again. He knew she missed her best friend.

He was cradling a wineglass. With a tailored tuxedo. He wouldn't have thought of cleaning up. But Nora insisted.

The reception was good, but Patch didn't pay much attention. He was just here for Nora. And possibly for Scott.

He thought about Scott frequently after the battle. He had saved Nora's life. And he was very grateful. He even felt regret. So he never made any snide remarks about Scott much anymore. Atleast he tried.

He was thinking about a few options to escape to once he caught sight of Nora. And as if on que, he saw Nora by the bar, watching him. He made his way through the crowd and gave her a small smile. Feeling wicked already.

He took a sip from his wine glass with his jacket slung over his shoulder, "There's an inn just down the road. A barn behind those trees over there, if you're feeling frisky." He said. Knowing what Nora was thinking. Desire filled him.

"Did you just say 'frisky'?"

"Yeah," Patch's hands fell onto Nora's hips, pulling her close. Unaware of the unusual word for Patch to use. "Need a demonstration?" He kissed her. Once, twice. His tongue did some pleasurable maneuvers. He soaked in the feeling as if it were the first day he could feel. "I love you."

He could see Nora's face glow with pleasure, "Words I'll never grow tired of hearing."

Patch gave a tiny smile and brushed her _red_ hair off her face. Her hair was soft and her face was a warm glow. "I never pictured my life so complete. I never thought I'd have everything I want. You're everything to me, Angel."

She leaned in to kiss him. He relished her touch. "I just might take you up on your offer. A quaint countryside inn, you say?"

_Cadillac is parked out front, or I've got a motorcycle out back. Traditional departure or escape? _Either way, he didn't mind. He just wanted to throw his Angel on a bed and kiss her until the night.

_Escape_. She spoke to his thoughts. He grinned.

Patch picked up Nora in his arms, she shrieked with joy. He walked to the back of the church where his motorcycle was and rocketed up the road. Green hills flew by as they got closer to the inn.

The country inn was cozy and private. Patch didn't care. His Angel reached up and tugged his silk necktie, undoing the knot. Patch wanted to sigh and began to feel even more relaxed. "You dress to impress," She said approvingly.

He leaned in to softly graze her ear. Eyes closed. "No, Angel. I _un_dress to impress."

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I was just getting started on the Vampire Diaries seasons and I totally forgot to upload this until I checked my email and saw reviews and follows! Thank you for reading guys, I really appreciated it. Maybe I'll continue on with Patch's POV on the other Hush, Hush books! But i should finish Runaways first...**

**xxxx,M.**


End file.
